galaxyempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ships/@comment-108.243.17.156-20130926224148/@comment-213.34.242.76-20131028122228
The fleet you build to attack or defend is entirely up to you. there are many ways to build a very strong fleet. But there are some important things you need to know when building your fleet. Keep in mind that the ship combination you use, can change during the development of the server you play in (increasing tech of players or new ships added to the server). first of all (and probably the most important), most combat ships have a "consecutive attack rate" towards other ships or defence. wich means that the ship can fire multiple times to attack thet specefic type of ship. Once you start building an attack fleet for a specific target, you should build the kind of ship that has rapid fire against the most common ships in your opponents fleet. (for example: you need dreadnoughts to counter battleships, or bombers to counter planetary defence) You want to try to keep your big expensive ships in your fleet as long alive as possible in a fight. a good way is to build some cannon fodder. these are cheap to build ships and are ment to take the damage and keep your bigger and stronger ships alive, so they can deal the most damage. Light fighters or heavy fighters are the best to use for this. Light fighters are very common to be used as cannon fodder to take the hit, while the rest of the fleet can deal much damage. a good way to counter them is to add some cruisers to your fleet. When you are looking for strong ships to build, you need to know what kind of fleet you want to fight. You can, and should, build a fleet to kill the enemy fleet as fast as possible using rapid fire. example: Destroyers are the strongest ships you can build atm without the need of special components (galaxium for interceptors, and alloy for iron behemots) and look the most obvious to build. But if the opposing fleet has a lot of iron behemots, they are quickly destroyed because the rapid fire they have against destroyers. there for you should focus more on iron behemots, battleships or/and dreadnoughts. ALWAYS try to use this whenever possible. even a 'small force' of 3.000 ships can kill a fleet of 10.000 ships with only a few losses thanks to rapid fire, as long as you use the right ships. Keep in mind that atm, Iron behemots are the strongest ships and can not be countered by other ships. Only Ion cannons have rapid fire against Iron behemost, but are taken out easily by bombers. For civil ships you should only focus on what you really need. satellites provide a good amount of energy for their low building costs. but i wouldn't suggest to build them since they can get destroyed in almost every battle, and a factory on your planet can not. large cargo ships are 3x more costy then small cargo ships, but can take 5x more cargo and fly faster, making them more cost efficient then small cargo ships. the more probes you send to a target, the more information you can gather. but only till a max of 20 probes. sending more would only caus you to lose more probes and not get more information. if you need less probes to gather all the information you need, its best to do that. every spionage fleet has a change of loosing some probes, and you can loose more if you send more. colony ships are mainly used to colonize planets, and you should only spend your resources on them if you want to colonize a new planet. As for defences, I find that there are plenty of players who like to destroy defence for fun, or just to collect the debris for resources. however, they do offer a good protection against an enemy fleet if your fleet is away from planet or is not strong enough to counter it. at this moment, the only way to counter the very powerfull iron behemot with defence is by building ion cannons (with rapid fire against them) or the very powerfull plasma cannons. against all other ships the MK2 cannon is a very powerfull defence, and with enough of them you can easilly defeat a fleet or even scare them off. remind that just like with fleet, the best defence also used cannon fodder to let the bigger, stronger and more expensive defence stay alive as long as possible in a fight. rocket launchers and light lasers are used more ofter as cannon fodder, but heavy lasers also do have their possibilities because of the bomber who has a lower amount of rapid fire against the heavy laser, compared to the light laser and rocket launcher. I'm sorry it is such a big post, but i hope this will help those who want to find some info about it :) Greetz, Martiaan